England meet's the 50 State's!
by coin1996
Summary: England wake's up in America's house and soon find's out it's not only America's house it also belong's to 50 little kid's. O poor England what had he got himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well sadly I don't own Hetalia though I wish I could. Well i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Pennsylvania!" a boy with short light brown hair said his gold eye's just glancing at his sister. His smile was happy like always.

"O hello Tennessee!" the smaller girl said with her shoulder length blond hair moving as she looked at him. She was different from her sisters and brothers she got along with them but she had something they didn't. You see when America found this cute little girl he saw she had a left eye that was blue and her right eye was green.

"So what are you up to?" Tennessee asked as he looked down the hall way. Pennsylvania smiled and looked at her father's door.

"Father told me to come walk up his friend. You know the British one." Her hand's moved around as she talked. Tennessee nodded his head and looked at her with a smile.

"Well have fun with that." Tennessee then walked past his sister and walked around the corner. Pennsylvania smiled and walked up to the door taking a breath. Although she looked only 13 she really 224 year's old. She took hold of the knob and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she turned the door knob and opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" a half asleep voice asked and Pennsylvania caught her breath but then let it out and straightened up.

"O good morning England father told me to come get you." She smiled lightly and England raised his bushy eye brow. Pennsylvania looked to him and blinked then remembered. "Oh I'm so sorry you don't know about us my name is Pennsylvania I'm the second oldest out of 50!" Her voice sounded scared and England gave a soft laugh.

"It's alright love no need to worry, do tell me about you and every one else." England said sitting up and looking to the time. Wow he overslept but he did stay up until three because America wanted rematch every time he was beat at 'Mortal combat'.

"Oh yes umm ok well you're be able to meet them during breakfast but you do know the states right?" Pennsylvania did feel a little mad her father had kept them a secret from the rest of the world. After all if word got out that America had 50 kids others would want to take them away. They could trust England though after all her father loved him and wanted England to stay with them. America finally thought that maybe it was time to show England his biggest secret of 224 years on December seventh.

"I see well let me get changed and I'll be right out." England got to his feet to stretch and Pennsylvania backed out of the room shutting the door and turning around to run into someone. The young girl fell on her but and her gold eye's looked over at Pennsylvania. Her long dark orange hair fell to her waist from it's bun as she hit the floor.

"Oh sorry Pennsylvania I wanted to see who you were talking to I guess I didn't think you would run into me." the girl smiled and she looked down the hall then back to Pennsylvania.

"Oh it's fine Georgia I should tell you sorry!" Pennsylvania yelled talking with her hands again as her blond hair flew around.

"Well this is out of the normal happy mood, so why so awkward?" Georgia and Pennsylvania looked to the two boys that stood in the hall. The older boy smirked as he ran his hand over top of his short dark blond hair. His light blue eyes looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Connecticut?" Georgia asked as she then looked to the other boy. His short black hair was shining in the light and his light green eyes made him even more handsome.

"O hey there New Hampshire!" Pennsylvania called from the floor. New Hampshire smiled to her and held out a hand to help her up while Connecticut helped up Georgia. At this time England walked out of the room and looked over all four kids.

"Oh England's here! Ok let's see ok this is Georgia, Connecticut, and New Hampshire!" she said pulling all three into a hug.

"I see hello to all of you." England gave a soft smile and Connecticut couldn't let this chance pass by. He took hold of New Hampshire and pulled him into a hug.

"You better stay away from my brother he's all mine and no one else's!" he growled as New Hampshire smiled softly. He then hugged Connecticut back and smiled to England.

"Yes and same goes for Connecticut he's all mine and no one else's." Georgia closed her eyes and sighed while Pennsylvania giggled. England looked to them then back to the girls who were just waving there hand's in a "It's a normal thing so don't worry" way.

"Well any way the food's done so let's all go and eat!" Pennsylvania broke the silence and took hold of England's hand running off down the hall way. They came to a stop out side of the dinning room door and caught their breath before they opened the door. Not many people were there only five others were there waiting for there food. Pennsylvania took England to the seat next to the head of the table and went to her seat.

"Who is he PA?" a young girl with dark brown eyes looked to Pennsylvania then to England. Her long light brown hair moved around her back as she moved her head.

"Oh New York this is England he's papa's boyfriend!" Pennsylvania yelled and England looked up to her with wide eye's.

"What I'm not America's boyfriend! What has that git been telling you!" England yelled as a light pink blush started on his cheek's.

"Oh papa never told us anything I just thought, you were in his room sleeping." Pennsylvania smiled and England looked to her amazed.

"No you see America wanted me over to play his silly video games last night. It lasted at least to three A.M. because he wanted redues every time I beat him. He went to got get something to drink and I just happened to fall asleep." England said crossing his arms over his chest as his light pink blush turned a darker pink.

"Ya what ever you say British dude!" New York called from her chair. Another girl giggled and a boy laughed. Her long dark blond hair moved as her side bangs coved her right eye. Her pink eyes were shining with happiness as she giggled. Her brother chuckled as his longer dark blond hair bounced and his side bangs coved his left eye. His red eyes were bright also with happiness. The two almost looked like twin's but there eyes, height, age, and gender were off by just a little

"Oh the girl is South Carolina and the boy is North Carolina they're almost twins but they're off by 6 month's and 29 days." Pennsylvania said as she got to her feet. "Hey New York can you tell him about the other two while I go see if papa needs help!" Pennsylvania called from the door way. New York nodded and looked to England after the door shut.

"Ok so see the boy over there with the longer black hair and dark blue eyes?" New York said pointing to a boy who was playing a hand held game. "That is Vermont he always has his face in video games and his mind on new ones." New York then pointed down the table to a small girl with light blond hair that was in two braids. "Hey bookworm get you're face out of ya book and say hi" New York Called. The girl lifted her gaze and she looked to England her light blue eye's were coved by her glasses.

"Oh hello there nice to meet you my name is Rhode Island." She smiled and went back to her book. New York sighed but her head flew up when two young boys ran into the room. They look alike in every way there hair was longer and black with dark green eyes. They ran around to the other side of New York and took they're seats.

"Hay there Brit my name is North Dakota!" the one on the left called.

"And my name is South Dakota!" The other called from the right. England looked at the two and noticed North Dakota's bangs were to the right well South Dakota's were to the left.

"Nice to meet you I'm England." England smiled and the two laughed as they played with they're spoon's like they were swords.

"Ya there not paying attention don't waste your breath." New York said as she looked around the room. "Well i think that's all that is up right now." she said but then the door opened showing a very tired looking girl. She took the seat next to New York and yawned as she laid her head down.

"Good morning New York." the sleepy girl yawned out.

"Good morning to you to California you look not so made up." New York smiled and California looked up to her. Her tan skin matched her platinum blond hair and her dark blue eye's. She smiled and then noticed England.

"Oh hello there England how are you this morning?" California smiled to England and England smiled back.

"Good morning love." California loved the accent that England had and she woke up and jumped to her feet.

"Oh no I need to get ready!" she yelled running out of the room and up the steps and last though her door which slammed shut.

"Shut up!" a boys voice yelled as another door slammed. New York sighed and then the door opened again. This time it was Pennsylvania who helped her father push in a cart with food on it. America smiled to England who looked away crossing his arms. Pennsylvania handed out the food then England noticed a smaller girl trying to help out by handing people cups.

"Why hello there little one." England smiled softly at the 5 year old and she smiled back.

"Here you go sir." She said handing England a cup. England sat the cup on the table and patted her long light brown hair. she looked up to him with her dark brown eyes that were almost black. Her tan skin looked like she was outside a lot.

"Thank you and what is you're name?" England asked and the young girl looked to America who nodded.

"My name is Hawaii and what is you're name?" she asked. England was taken aback due to the fact she talked so polite.

"My name is England would you like to sit with me?" he asked and Hawaii nodded. England picked her up and sat her on his lap. She giggled as she was able to look over the table. England sat there and started to braid her hair. New York gave him a hair tie to finish the braid and he smiled.

"Dude you sure can make a braid." New York said as she looked over the neat braid. England blushed a little and looked to New York.

"Well this is my fist time really doing one." England said and New York's mouth fell open.

"No way!" She yelled and every one started to laugh. England ate his food happily while helping Hawaii cut her pancakes.

It was late afternoon now and England was in the living room teaching Hawaii and Alaska a new song. Alaska was Hawaii's age but looked way different. Her very long white hair was up in a bun made by England. Her clear blue eye's and her pale white skin fit together perfectly.

"Ok ready let's try this again." England smiled and the girl's nodded. "Ok" England went on teaching the girl's a song while America played video game's with Vermont, New York, and Pennsylvania. There were some yells coming from the hall and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Alabama! Stop calling me that!" the yelling even got Vermont to look away from the game.

"Yankee! Yankee! Yankee!" a boy's voice yelled and another boy started to yell back.

"I'm not a Yankee you idiot!" the other boy called.

"You two need to stop this now!" a third voice called.

"Ya listen to Washington!" a girl's voice called.

"Shut up Oregon!" the first two boy's yelled together.

"Hey don't copy me Illinois!" the boy yelled. America sighed and got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Hey you three stop your fighting!" he yelled and the voices stopped. America sighed as he brought a girl into the room tears running down her cheek's. New York ran to her with Pennsylvania close behind.

"Oh Oregon are you ok?" New York asked as she patted the girl's back. Her long black hair made her yellow eyes brighter then they already where. A boy soon walked in his light blond hair was longer so his bangs covered his sky blue eyes. His tan skin shone nicely in the afternoon sun and he looked upset.

"You ok bro?" Vermont asked taking the boy's hand. "Come on Washington." Vermont took the boy to the couch were he was comforted by Vermont and Rhode Island.

"Father tell Alabama to stop calling me a Yankee!" a boy with short black hair and dark green eyes yelled.

"Hey you started it Illinois!" a boy with short dark brown hair and gold eyes yelled back.

"Did not!" Illinois yelled sticking out his tongue.

"Guys stop this!" America yelled and the boys kept yelling.

"Shut up you're face!" Alabama yelled putting out his hand in a 'Talk to the hand' way.

"Guys!" America yelled but not as strong as the first two time's.

"Stop it!" Illinois yelled.

"Guys?" America asked.

"Stop it you sound like a little girl, you gonna cry Yankee!" Alabama said rubbing his cheek's.

"No I'm not but you will be!" Illinois yelled.

"Guys." America was almost whispering as he looked between the fighting brothers.

"That is enough!" England yelled stomping his foot and glaring at the kids. His green eyes were almost like he was glaring into their very soul.

"England?" America asked as he stepped back a bit.

"Now you two stop this childless and say sorry to each other!" England said not taking his eyes off the two. The boys looked to each other and Alabama spoke first.

"I'm sorry Illinois i was out of hand so sorry for calling you a Yankee bro." Alabama said as he looked to England out of the corner of his eyes before looking back to his brother.

"Ya I'm sorry to Alabama I guess i should forget the past and move on." Illinois said rubbing the back of his head.

"So are we cool?" Alabama asked putting out his fist. Illinois bumped it with his own and smiled.

"Ya we cool bro." Illinois said smiling and Alabama smiled to him.

"Now hug." England said and the boys looked to him but didn't question the all knowing England. The two hugged and smiled to each other then to England. England smiled at the two and then America had to open his mouth.

"Dude for the black sheep of Europe you're pretty cool!" America yelled and England's eye twitched.

"America!" England yelled as he chased the American around the house. America laughed as England chased him around. "Do you even know what you just said you git!" England yelled at America.

"No France called you it so i thought it was cool!" America called back running into a bathroom and slamming the door and locking it. England tried to open the door but failed and started to hit on it.

"America you get out here right now!" England yelled and America laughed from the other end. "Fine then i wont tell you what it means." England said with a smile and the door unlocked.

"Promise you wont hurt me and you'll let me go due to me just repeating France." America said with puppy eyes. England nodded and America opened the door and walked out into the hall way. The two sat on two chairs that were in the hallway outside of America's office.

"Ok first off I'm called the black sheep of Europe because I'm part of Europe but I'm also a Island so since I'm the only Island in Europe I'm the outcast the black sheep in a herd of white sheep." England said looking to America who looked like he wanted to hear more.

"Ok so France makes fun of you because you are an Island in a place that only has country's placed side by side?" America asked.

"Yes because i am only an Island i am the black sheep." England said and America nodded.

"Well if you ask me i think it's awesome that you are a black sheep after all who would want to be plain?" America laughed and England looked to him.

"America?" England asked and America stopped laughing and looked to England. England had a red blush on his face and he looked to the ground.

"Hey England?" America asked setting his head up to the wall and sighing. England looked over to America with wonder and America looked serious.

"England I want you to come and live here with me. You're good with the kids and well they like you. You're a bad cook but who cares you teach them good from bad and that's something i never could do. So even if you need to think about it i want you to come live here with all of us." America said closing his eyes he let out a sigh. England looked to America with wide eyes and a blush that fell on his cheeks.

"America?" he asked just above a whisper. America looked to him out of the corner of his eyes and raised his eye brow.

"You know that's not all England I well, I like you." America said lifting his head and looking away from England. England's eyes went as wide as they could and his blush went as deep red as it could.

"America I..." England couldn't say the words he went red and each time he couldn't say it he knew it hurt America. "America I like you to I guess i never really wanted to say it but..." England stopped when America turned to him. The next thing England knew was America kissing him. England's breath caught and he stayed still as America pulled away to look into England's green eyes.

"England you would not believe how many years I wanted to do that." America smiled and was shocked when England pulled him into another kiss. He soon pulled away and took a moment to look at America's sky blue eyes.

"Well it's getting late so let's get the kids to bed love." England said as he got to his feet. America nodded and followed England. America got the older kids to bed while England read the smaller ones a book. Although he doesn't know most of the kid's he still sees them as his own. Today he has meet 17 out of 50 states or in this case 17 out of 50 kids.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you liked it please Review I will update soon! Reviews will be my fuel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Chapter 2 I hope you like. I don't own Hetalia sadly. Sorry for any misspelled word's!**

* * *

England sat up in bed as he looked around the room. red, white, and blue colors were on the floor and walls. He got to his feet and rubbed his eye's then he noticed the time. It was only eight A.M. and he was up. England felt the soft carpet under his feet and moved the England flag blanket up to make his bed. He looked to the bathroom door then to the door that led out into the hall way. An evil smile fell on his face and he slowly walked to the hallway door.

"America?" England asked as he opened America's bedroom door. America didn't answer so England walked over to his sleeping form. England bent down next to him and poked him. Sure enough America was fast asleep, so England thought of a nice lovely plan. England ran out of the room and into the bathroom to get a glass of water. He then came back and put America's hand in it.

"England?" America asked and England froze. He looked over to America who was sleeping a smile formed on England's face as America was dreaming about him.

"America please be quiet and let me do this." England said in America's ear and smiled when America made a small moan. "Oh America I love you." England said getting another small moan from America. England was happy it wasn't every day he could mess with America. England slowly walked out of the room and to the living room were two girls and three boys were watching T.V.

"Oh good morning." England said as he walked past to go to his room. The kids looked to him and then back to the T.V. England got dressed and walked back out to the kids who were more than happy to see him.

"Good morning England." a girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes smiled to him.

"Good morning!" a tan skinned girl yelled as she jumped up sending long light brown hair to go every were. Her gold eyes looked right into England's green ones.

"Ya good morning." a boy said running his hand across his short dark blond hair. He sighed and his light blue eyes closed.

"Ya hey." Another said as he looked to the T.V. His longer black hair moved over his dark green eyes.

"Good morning!" a boy yelled jumping up sending longer light brown hair to bounce as his light gold eye's light up.

"And who are you five?"England asked sitting on the chair. The girl with long dark hair smiled and looked to him.

"My name is Maine." She smiled and looked to her sister.

"My name is Indiana!" The girl called tossing her arm around her brother. The boy with longer light brown hair smiled and looked to England.

"My name is Oklahoma!" The boy smiled huge and the other three boys sighed. The short dark blond haired boy looked over to England.

"The name's Colorado." the boy said looking to the black haired boy.

"And I'm Delaware." he said looking to England with a raised eye brow. Right after Delaware said his name four girls walked in talking about boys and then they noticed England and squealed sending the other five out of the room.

"Omg is that England!" the first girl yelled taking her brush from her bobbed dark blond hair. Her light green eyes shone with amazement as she looked to England.

"Oh my it's England!" a girl with long light brown hair smiled as she squeezed her light brown eyes closed and hugging her sister.

"Ow Let go!" the girl called as she blushed a light red. Her tan skin helped hide the blush and her long dark brown hair was let free. Her gold eyes looked to the smallest of the three for help.

"Hello England!" the smallest smiled her bobbed light blond hair fell to the side as she winked with her sky blue eye's.

"Um and who are you lovely ladies?" England asked with a sweat drop.

"Oh I'm Nebraska!" the light green eyed girl called.

"I'm Maryland!" the other said her long light brown hair flew as she jumped up and down.

"Hey there my name's Florida." the tan girl smiled and waved to England.

"And last but not least my name is Ohio I'm the 17th state." the small girl smiled and curtsied to England.

"Well hello to all of you young ladies." England put on a forced smile and then the girls ran out of the room squealing about his smile. England was lost but then he could hear shouting from America's room. England smiled but turned it into a straight face as he walked though America's door.

"England!" America shouted as he jumped on the bed.

"Well morning love but what is with the noise you're going to wake up the kid's" England said raising an eyebrow while holding back a smile.

"Um just one or two or maybe seven kids pulled a little prank nothing too big!" America smiled trying to hide a blush.

"I see what did they do put something on the door to let it fall on you?" England asked.

"No." America said.

"Ok did they put whip cream on your hand and tickle your nose?"

"No."

"Umm did they paint your face?"

"No."

"Then what?" England asked putting his hand's on his hips.

"Never mind. Oh hey why don't you go out and see who did it while i get ready for the day." America said as he smiled. England shrugged and walked out into the hall way snickering.

"What's so funny" a boy asked. He had short dark blond hair and dark brown eyes. England looked to him and smiled softly.

"Who are you?" England asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh the name is Montana!" the boy smiled and looked to his father's door. "Were you laughing at father?" Montana asked as he put his finger to his chin.

"Oh yes I was but why don't you go and wait for breakfast your father will be there soon." England said patting the boy's head. The boy nodded and took off down the hall. England smiled and walked into America's room.

"England did you find them?" America asked putting on his shirt. England stared at America for a little until America was waving his hand at him. "Hello?" America asked.

"Oh what no i didn't." England said a red blush across his cheek's.

"You were undressing me with your eyes weren't you! You naughty boy." America smirked and England's face went a deep red.

"I was not you git i was just..." England couldn't think he was lost for words.

"You know England you can do it for real." America said into England's ear. England felt a chill go down his spine as America rubbed his shoulders. England's face went bright red and he let out a small moan which made America more tha happy. America took hold of England's face and kissed his cheek. England's face couldn't get any reader then it was.

"America?" England said as his breathing sped up. America smirked as he bit into England's neck. England then let out a moan which America really loved. The next thing England knew he was on the bed right under America.

"England?" America asked nipping at England's neck again.

"What?" England asked as he put his hands on America's chest.

"You're ok with this right?" America asked as he looked into England's green eyes. That's when it hit England his eyes widened as much as they could and he pushed America off him.

"You git what do you think you're doing?" England growled as he pulled at his shirt to cover the hickies that America left.

"What do you mean! Dude you started it!" America yelled standing up.

"Well you're the one who started giving me these blasted marks!" England yelled his face as red as could be.

"Hey you went with it you never told me to stop." America said as he took hold of England's hands. England looked down to him and gave a soft smile.

"See now why dont we go and eat I'm hungry!" America laughed as he pulled England out into the hall. He then looked back to see the marks he left and frowned. America then took off down the hall and into a closet were he pulled out a box and took England into his room again.

"What is that?" England asked looking to a tan bottle.

"Well the girls use it when they get zits so why can't you to hide the love bites?" America smiled and put it over the red marks. They soon finished and walked back out into the hall.

"Well?" England asked.

"It looks good so let's go!" America yelled taking England and dragging him to the dinning room. It was now one in the afternoon so many of the kids weren't there only three of them were sitting there.

"Hello." England said as he looked around.

"Hey there British dude!" call New York from her seat. Ohio smiled and looked over to America.

"Hello there!" she called holding up a stuffed toy.

"Hello!" A boy's voice called. His hair was short and black he had a darker tan and his eyes were a dark green. "Oh ya I forgot Hola my name is New Mexico!" The boy smiled and England smiled back. Just as England took a seat and America left two boys came in.

"Hello!" the short light blond haired boy smiled tipping his brown cowboy hat to England his light brown eyes smiled as well. "My name is Texas!" the boy called taking a seat. The other boy walked up a little and smiled softly.

"Hello there England my name is Kansas." The boy had a soft voice that sounded like what was his name? that guy who held that bear. England shook his head and smiled to the young boy. His short black hair shined in the light and his dark brown eyes were shining with happiness.

"Hello there." England smiled and America came out with some food that he made quite fast. America smiled and gave the food to the kids then to England and himself.

"Ok eat up!" America called as he ate happily. England looked at the so called food but hey it was America's cooking so it couldn't hurt. England ate and then America smiled really big as he ran out of the room and into the living room. England followed him and ran into two girls on the way.

"Oh sorry I'm Virginia and this is Mississippi." The girl with long blond hair in a braid said her purple eyes looking to her sister. Her sister had chin length dark blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hello England." the girl smiled and England smiled. He then remembered America and excused himself as he ran to where America had disappeared. He turned the corner to bump into a small boy who looked up in shock. His short light brown hair caught England's attention as his light blue eyes looked scared.

"Oh I'm sorry..." England looked to the boy and he smiled a little.

"Oh I'm Louisiana!" he said with a smile. England nodded and smiled as he told the boy that he was after America and the boy pointed down the hall. Today England has meet 35 out of 50 kid's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well That's chapter 2 I hope you like the state's! Review and I'll update! Thank's to the people who sent in review's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well sorry for the misspelled word's. Any way here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

England turned into the living room and saw America writing something down. He had a huge smile on his face as he wrote down a few thing's.

"America what are you doing?" England asked as he stepped into the room. America looked to him and smiled.

"Ok so let's go on a trip you me and the kid's!" America called at this point the little girl that was sitting on the chair smiled. Her long dark brown hair was up in a pony tail her dark gold eye's looked to America and England."What do ya think Arizona!" America called.

"I think it would be great father." Arizona said with a smile. "And hello England it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile looking back to her book. England smiled back to her and nodded his head then turned to America.

"You're crazy you know that right America?" England asked as he walked to the door. America smiled and jumped around saying how awesome the family get away will be. England walked out of the room and walked into a study were three boy's were doing work.

"Hello" all three said together. England looked to all three of them the first one had longer brownish red hair with light brown eye's, the second one had short dark brown hair with dark brown eye's, and the last one had longer light brown hair with dark blue eye's.

"And who may you three be?" England asked taking a seat and picking up a book.

"My name is New Jersey." the brownish red haired boy said.

"My name is Massachusetts." the boy with dark brown hair said looking back to his book.

"And my name is Arkansas." the boy with light brown hair smiled.

"Well nice to meet you New Jersey, Massachusetts, and Arkansas." England said starting to read his book as the room fell silent. The boy's finished there work and left well England read his book. It was so calm and England loved it. A girl with long light blond hair and light gold eye's walked in the room and sat next to him.

"Hello." she smiled and England looked over to her. He smiled back to her then raised an eye brow.

"Who may you be?" he asked and the girl giggled.

"O I'm sorry my name is Idaho." she smiled then the door opened showing a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and light green eye's smiled and looked to Idaho.

"Hello England, Idaho" she said Idaho's name with venom and England noticed.

"Hello Minnesota." Idaho's voice trailed off and England looked back and forth. The tensen was high and England was wondering why.

"so you're talking to England. Nice to meet you." Minnesota said with a smile. Idaho got to her feet and smiled at England then walked out of the room with Minnesota close behind with an evil smile. England watched the two as they left and went back to reading. A boy soon came running in. England jumped to his feet looking to the boy.

"Have you seen Idaho?" his short dark blond hair was coved with sweat and his sky blue eye's filled with hope.

"Yes they just left." England said and the boy nodded he ran to the door but turned around for a second.

"Hey sorry the name's Wisconsin, Minnesota had been teasing Idaho about her name but no worry I'll get her to stop. So see ya around." The boy ran out of the room and down the hall and England sat back down reading the last chapter of the book. He put the book down and looked to the time it was seven P.M. and England yawned.

"Well i better go to bed." England walked out and saw two girl's walking down the hall.

"O good night England!" Pennsylvania called waving to England. England smiled and waved back.

"Good night!" New York also called as she looked back.

"Good night girl's." England smiled and turned around to only run into America. He looked up and America smiled.

"Hey England." America said catching England by his waist before he fell. England blushed a light pink and America smiled as he kissed England's cheek.

"America why are you not in bed?" England asked looking to the so interesting wall. America smiled and pulled England into the gaming room.

"Ok here's the plan dude were play a nice game of 'Mario cart's and the loser of the race has to take a shot each time" America smiled and England turned away.

"You know I'm not good when I'm drunk." England put his hand on the door knob but was pulled back when America put his arm's around England's neck.

"Come on England." America said and England sighed one game wont hurt.

~3 A.M.~

"You bloody git stop winning!" England yelled he already had fourteen shot's and America only had four.

"You need to get better at this game Iggy!" America laughed as he watched England take his next shot. England was drunk out of his mind and America was fine with it he liked when England was drunk it was fun.

"Don't call me that you git! I'll show you that I'm better then you!" England said putting down his cup and string at America with a glare.

"Dude you can't even beat me in a thumb war!" America said taking a shot. England started to hit America on the chest and America laughed as the hit's didn't even hurt.

"I'm better then you, you twit!" England yelled as he got dizzy he backed off. America looked to him and raised an eye brow but didn't think that England would kiss him. America kissed him back and England wrapped his arm's around America.

~The next morning~

England sat up he held his head as a huge head ache was pounding. He looked around the room and noticed it wasn't his then it hit him.

'My god i slept with America!' he thought as he looked to the sleeping American. For some reason England couldn't help but lay back into the warmth. He couldn't tell any one why he didn't leave. He sighed as he felt a arm wrap around him.

"I'm happy you no." America said and England froze his breath caught and he couldn't look to America.

"Why is that?" England asked moving into America's warmth.

"Because i thought for sure you'd run off and yell at me." America said as he hugged England. England smiled and turned to America.

"You twit do you think i would just up and leave my lover, I should feel hurt that you would say that." England said kissing America on the tip of his nose. America smiled and kissed England on the cheek before England laid his head on Americas' chest. Yes this was perfect for the two it was clam and romantic well Intel the kid's woke up. They all started to ask were there food was and America sighed as he got dressed. He looked to England and smiled before walking out to feed the kid's.

England soon followed after he took a shower and dressed. He went down into the dining room to find four kid's. One was a boy his short dark blond hair was sticking out every were and his light green eye's looked half closed.

"Good morning England my name is Michigan." the boy yawned and the girl next to him giggled.

"Good morning my name is Iowa!" she called her long light brown hair flew as she bounced in her seat. Her dark green eye's looked into England's emeralds'. The next girl smiled her long straight light blond hair fell to her but and her purple eye's were filled with sleepiness.

"Hello my name is West Virginia." the girl smiled and looked to her brother who was playing a video game. His DS was making shouting noises that made England think of 'Halo'. His short dark brown hair was messy and his dark brown eye's never left his game. "Sorry about him his name is Kentucky." West Virginia said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"O well good morning to you to." England smiled and took a seat.

"Good Morning!" a girl with long light blond hair swede from the way she walked and her dark blue eye's shone with happiness.

"Good morning Wyoming." Michigan smiled putting his head on the table. Wyoming smiled and ran over to England giving him a hug.

"Good morning mother!" she called as she gave the Brit a hug. England looked to her confused and Kentucky looked up to the two.

"O i get it since America is are father England is are mother." Kentucky looked back to his game and England smiled.

"Well i guess you can call me that?" England asked himself as he hugged the girl back. She smiled and ran over to give West Virginia a hug. America came in and gave food out as a young girl followed him. She smiled up to England with her dark blue eye's. Her long dirty blond hair shined in the sun which made her look so cute!

"Hello England my name is Utah." Utah smiled and England couldn't help it he had to hug her she was just so cute. Utah giggled as she hugged him back and sat next to him. America smiled and then noticed.

"Hay England that's right you only have two more kid's to meet." America smiled and England nodded. "Let's see you meet Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island, Vermont, Kentucky, Tennessee, Ohio, Louisiana, Indiana, Mississippi, Illinois, Alabama, Maine, Arkansas, Michigan, Florida, Texas, Iowa,Wisconsin, California, Minnesota, Oregon, Kansas, West Virginia, Nebraska, Colorado, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Washington, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Alaska, and Hawaii." America said as he looked to England.

"You just went though all of those when you could have told me the two that i haven't meet yet." England said looking to America with a 'Really' look.

"o you mean Nevada and Missouri!" America yelled and England coved his ear's he stall had a hang over. Just as if he called the two they walked though the door. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair with dark gold eye's. The boy had short dark blond hair with light brown eye's. "O Nevada, Missouri!" America called as he smiled.

"Good morning." Missouri said taking a seat. Nevada just smiled and also took her seat.

"Good morning England my name is Nevada." the girl smiled and England nodded.

"That mean's that boy right there is Missouri." England said and the boy nodded.

"Well then you have meet all of the state's so now we should celebrate!" America called and England shuddered under the noise.

"America you git keep it down i have a hang over you git!" England yelled as he got up and walked out. America followed saying sorry as he kept his voice down. They made there way to the study were England sat down and held his head.

"England are you ok?" America whispered squatting and putting his hand's on England's leg's. England looked to him and gave a soft smile.

"I'll be fine but i wish I could put my head though a wall." England smiled as he rubbed his temples. America smiled to him and walked over to his desk he opened a draw and pulled out so 'Alive'. England looked to him and he smiled as he got out three pill's and gave it to England.

"That should help." America said going back to his spot in front of England. He put his chin down on England's leg's and smiled. England took the pill's and looked back to America who was trying to smooth him.

"I'll be fine Alfred." England said and America's eye's went wide.

"Wait did you?" America looked up to England and smiled.

"Yes i called you you're human name don't fuss over it." England crossed his arm's and America smiled.

"God I love you Arthur." America smiled and England blushed.

"I love you to." England bent down and kissed America on the lip's. America smiled and kissed back but then pulled away. He gave a soft smile and stud up. "What are you doing?" England asked as he looked up to America. America smiled and opened the door.

"I have a trip to plan." America winked and closed the door as he left. England smiled and put his head back to rest even for a little bit. Today England has meet 50 out of 50 kid's which mean's he has now meet all of America's kid's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well there is chapter 3 I'll update soon! I Do Not Own Hetalia! I wish I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**England: Coin1996 doesn't own Hetalia or us.**

**Me: I wish I did. :(**

* * *

England woke up and walked to the dinning room were... Wait was all 50 kid's sitting down this morning! England looked around the room and noticed in fact all of the kid's were sitting at the table eating breakfast. America came up behind England and gave him a hug.

"So today we are going to Kenny wood! Pennsylvania helped me pick one. I got Obama to shut it down just for us!" America smiled and England looked to him he was never really into amusement park's but hey worth a try right?

"Allright love when do we leave?" England asked only to be dragged over to the chair next to America's.

"Right after we eat!" America yelled and the kid's all cheered. England ate well the kid's got ready for there trip. America ate with England the silence was nice and the fact they all ate together made it funnier. America went and started the bus well England counted the kid's that walked out.

"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." England stood there and counted as the kid's walked out. "forty nine and fifty" England smiled as he walked out and locked the door. America smiled and started to drive to Pennsylvania.

They soon arrived and America let the kid's have free run well he took England around. America took him on all kind's of ride's and England tried to stay away from the rollercoaster's.

"Alright England now let's go on the Exterminator!" America called and England raised an eye brow.

"What's that?" England asked and America smiled as he pulled England into the cart.

"Please keep you're hand's and feet in the cart at all time's" the woman said as she pushed the bar down and locked it. She then pushed a button and the ride stared. The cart flew around sharp corners' witch made England hold on for dear life. Then they went down a hill it was dark so England didn't see it coming. To America's surprise England jumped on him hugging him for dear life as they went down hill after hill. England opened his eye's when he saw light and noticed the rid was over. He got out of there as fast as he could and sat down on the ground holding his heart.

"You ok?" America asked as he helped England to his feet. England glared at him.

"Don't you ever take me on a rollercoaster again you Wanker!" England yelled and America smiled.

"Alright then I'll just take you on Garfield's nightmare." America said running and jumping into a water raft. They got 3D glasses and the ride started. Pictures popped out of the wall as England looked around it was so calm on the water. He laid his head down on America's shoulder who kissed his cheek. England smiled and pulled America into a full out kiss on the lip's.

"Well I see you're in a good mood." America giggled as he kissed England just in time for a photo to be taken. The light got the two to snap out of there tanglmeant and back to reality.

"Well i guess I am." England said getting off the raft and America followed. They then went on the raging rapids' witch made England laugh when America got hit right under the water fall. The kid's got hold of the gun's and started to spry the two. England was socked and so was America by the end and England pulled America to the next ride.

"England this is the log jammer it's like a rollercoaster except with water." America said and England smiled as he pulled America on to the raft that looked like a log. England hung onto America well they went down the hill's but laughed when they hit the water. America was soaked from his head to his feet and England was laughing about it.

"You seem really happy?" America said as he gave England a lick of his ice cream. England smiled to him and then took a bite off the top of the ice cream. America smiled and he wiped the vanilla ice cream off England's face. They got a few giggle's from the girl's well the guy's yelled 'Get a room'. England blushed and America took his hand to take him to the bumper car's. They bumped into each other and England for once was having a really good time.

"America?" England asked as they walked to the cearacell.

"Ya?" America asked as the took there seat's. The kid's also made there way there so they could go home right after.

"Well out of all my life i would have to say that today was the best day." England smiled and America kissed his cheek. The ride started and America then pulled out a red velvet box. England noticed and looked to it his eye's widening when it hit him.

"I glade to hear that cause England i want you to marry me." America said and England looked to him. "O i mean will you merry me?" America asked as he got on one knee. England looked to America and the kid's watched with wonder.

"Yes." England said as he hugged America.

"YES!" Pennsylvania yelled as she bounced on the horse.

"O England i love you." America smiled and England kissed him.

"I love you to you git." America then took England into a kiss and when they parted New York was laughing like a mad girl.

They got home late and England was beat he was never use to this much stuff. He laid down after his nice hot shower and closed his eye's. America got out of the shower and dressed. He laid down and gave England a kiss before covering them and letting them fall asleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Review! I love review's! I'll up date soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I wrote this with chapter 4! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

England woke up and went to eat breakfast. He sat down with a scone and noticed no one was around. He ate it and started to look around for every one. His cell phone rung so he looked to it to see who was calling.

"Hello sir." England's boss was on the phone. "Ya sorry sir I'll be right home." England looked into all the room's looking for someone. "Yes sir I'm sorry I guess I was busy." England gave up and started to write down a letter for America and the kid's. "Yes I'll be there in ten minuets' good bye." England finished and walked out to go back to well England.

"Hey sorry England the kid's wanted to see the bunny that was out back so we all followed it into the forest." America looked around trying to find England but couldn't.

"Papa, mama left us a note!" Hawaii said as she gave the note to America.

Dear, America and state's.

My boss called me home to do some work that need's to be put in order. Something about France throwing a fit about not being able to talk to me so I'm off. I tried looking for you guy's but never found you so you must be out when you get this call me if you want. What ever any way I'll be gone for a couple of week's so have fun. XD

Love, England.

"No way! England left!" America called having Hawaii start to cry. Alaska also started to cry then Pennsylvania and Georgia started to cry. The kid's then started to fight blaming each other for England leaving then America thought about it. "Wait not in that way his boss need's him to do some work!" America called moving his hand's around.

"You had me worried!" Washington yelled as he sat down. The girl's stopped crying and looked to there father.

"So he will come back?" Pennsylvania asked as she looked to America.

"Ya he will be back as soon as he can." America smiled and the kid's all calmed down.

England was working on some work that his boss left him before going to talk to France's boss. Witch for England was really bad do to the French man sitting on the chair sipping wine well watching England.

"Don't you have something better to do then sit there and watch me you bloody frog?" England asked trying to keep his cool.

"Je n'ai rien à faire." (I have nothing to do.) France said sipping his wine once again.

"You're a frog go hop in a pond or some thing!" England snapped he then busted the tip of his pencil and glared up to France.

"Ah but mon ami I am to handsome to jump into such a filthy place." France said with a grin that made England finally lose it.

"Fine!" England got to his feet and walked out well France was behind his doing his creepy laugh. England stopped right next to his fountain and turned to France. "Why are you following me you frog!" England yelled.

"Because you are so cute I can't stop looking at you." France smiled and took England's hand. England pulled it away and pushed France into the fountain. France fell and England watched wide eyed that France was now sitting in the pond part of the fountain looking shocked.

"France I'm..." England didn't finish before he was to pulled into the water. France made sure that England was socked head to toe and then started to splash him. England started to splash back and the poor fish were trying t swim to safety well the two had a water fight.

"Ah mon ami you are covered in grass!" France laughed and England throw the piece of grass at France. France laughed and there was some ruffling in the bushes.

"What was that?" England asked and France stopped and looked to the bushes he then turned to England and smiled.

"Maybe it was a wolf." England looked to France who had a creepy face.

"Shut up! You're a bloody frog!" France laughed and then pushed England back. England was shocked and the next thing he knew he was on his back with his head on the top of the small wall. France had him pined down and was smiling with the creepy smile. He leaned in and kissed England who was defenseless. There was a flash and the two looked over to see none other than Hungary. She smiled lightly and took more picture's of the two.

"Well that's that!" She smiled and ran off England pushed France off and ran after her.

"Wait Hungary you can't post those." England yelled as he chased after her.

"And why shouldn't I?" Hungary asked as she ran faster.

"Please Hungary America will get upset!" England yelled and Hungary stopped.

"What America upset?" Hungary asked as she turned around.

"Yes America he is well..." England blushed and Hungary took a picture.

"O so you and America are dating?" Hungary asked and England shock his head.

"Well were married ok but don't let him see those picture's he will be devastated!" England yelled and then Hungary saw America walking up beside him.

"Ok so you don't want him to see this?" Hungary held up the picture of the two kissing and America stopped as he saw it.

"Yes tear it up right now that bloody frog can't have his joy from this." England said as he tried to take the picture. Hungary pulled away and the picture fell right by America's feet. America picked it up to see the two kissing.

"England?" America asked with tear's in his eye's. England turned around and saw his soon to be husband.

"America it wasn't what you think it's that bloody frog he jumped me!" England yelled and America looked up hope in his eye's.

"O but you two were splashing each other in the water." Hungary said and England looked to her then back to America.

"Well I told him to go jump in a pond then he followed me out here and when he took my hand's i pushed him, he fell in the pond and pulled me in then he splashed me so i splashed him and then he pushed me down and kissed me!" England said as fast as he could. America looked to him and then turned around. England turned around and looked to Hungary then back to America. He bit his lip and ran after America he could careless about the picture's but he want's to keep America.

"America!" England called pulling at America's arm. America kept walking and England got worried. "Please America you know I would never do this to you, you know what France does!" England said then he felt something warm fall down his cheek's. Was he crying?

"Good bye England." America kept walking. England felt his wet cheek and noticed he was in fact crying. His knees felt week and he fell to the ground. England coved his face the tear's kept falling and he couldn't move.

"America?" England asked and looked up America was gone and he started to cry. He got to his feet and started to run to where America went and finally caught up to him. "America!" England called as he took hold of his arm. America looked down to England and noticed he was crying.

"Are you crying?" America asked and England looked to him shocked. "Dude you are!" America laughed and it felt like some one had just stabbed him though the heart. "England." America said. "England?" He asked. "England!" America yelled than England jumped up and opened his eye's. He had fallen asleep at his desk doing work and was having a bad dream. He looked up to France who looked lost.

"What?" England asked wiping his eye's.

"Well you fell asleep so I did some of my work but then you started saying 'you bloody frog' and I thought you were having a nice dream since I was in it" France said as he then looked confused. "Then you started crying and calling out for America so I decided to wake you up what were you dreaming about?" France asked the last part and sat next to England.

"I was dreaming that you hit on me and America found out and walked away." England said as he looked down to his wet paper's. France raised an eye brow and patted England's back.

"Why would you be hurt America walked away just because I hit on you?" France asked as he helped hang up the wet paper's.

"Wait you don't know?" England asked and he turned to the wall. "I thought for sure America would brag about it but guess not." England shrugged and looked around.

"Well then tell me so you can have some one to tell you thought's to there be safe with me. After all i have kept from Italy that i killed Holy Rome." France said as he sat down on the chair. England looked to him with wide eye's and France then thought about it. "O wait." Franc coved his mouth and England sighed.

"Well America asked me to marry him and well i said yes." England said and France jumped to his feet.

"Wait you Angleterre and Amérique are getting hitched!" France yelled and then there boss's opened the door to hear.

"England is this true?" England's boss asked and England bowed his head. The queen looked to him and smiled. "Wonderful!" she called and England jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I thought when Obama was talking about a treaty that you and America did something." the queen giggled and France's boss smiled.

"Well I am 100% behind you and Amérique on this!" France said with a smile and England turned to him.

"Wait you're not going to ask me if we done it or what was living there for two week's like or how was the loven or..." England stopped as he remembered the queen.

"England?" she asked and he turned a nice shade of red.

"I'm so sorry I forgot we had such a nice young woman in the room." England said bowing to her. She giggled and England sighed as he turned to France. The two boss's left and England sat down on the couch. France smiled and turned to him.

"So have you gone all the way yet?" he asked and England blushed a deep red.

"No not all the way." England said and France started creepen.

"Aww I see so how did it fill to have you're..." England jumped up and France looked to him.

"Shut up I won't let you finish that you pervert!" England yelled as he took his seat again.

"Then it felt nice." France said and England glared at him. France smiled and shut his mouth as he let out a few chuckles'.

"Well get out of here are boss's are done so I need to finish the work so I can go back and make sure Hawaii is ok." England said and France gave a smile.

"O so you meet the kid's that is lovely have fun England." France walked out and England looked shocked.

"How did he know before me?" He asked himself. He pulled out his cell phone to see who was calling him at a moment like this. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hey England thank god you answered sorry dad is busy but umm we kinda lost Hawaii well out back and now we can't find her!" the girl called over the phone.

"Wait Hawaii is missing? and wait which one are you?" He asked.

"O ya sorry it's Pennsylvania and ya Hawaii is gone we think she went into the forest and dad is tweaking! Delaware, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, and Massachusetts all went as a group to find her I'm here with Alaska and Arizona well the rest went out! Dad is talking to the police well were all worried o England get down here and help us! Mama I don't want Hawaii to be hurt!" Pennsylvania started to cry and the phone was taken from her.

"I'm sorry she started to cry Hello England it's Arizona, any way could you please come down and help us I don't think dad can handle all this." Arizona stopped and England took it as a sign to talk.

"Very well I'll be right there." England got to his feet and closed his phone walking out of the door. "Hawaii please be ok" he said unlocking his car and driving off to America's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well there it is I hope you you liked Review! Sorry for any spelling mistake's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

England turned off the car and walked in to the house. Pennsylvania was crying and Alaska was lost well Arizona was trying to help calm her down.

"Egwand!" Alaska called from her chair and the other two jumped up. England ran over and hugged Pennsylvania. Arizona smiled and helped Alaska up off the couch. Alaska joined the hug and smiled up to England.

"Ok so they sent some people out to cheek the near by street's." America said looking up to see England he gulped.

"Good then America we need to go out and search as well you three stay here." England walked over to America and took his his hand. "Come love." England pulled America out the back door were they went into the wood's.

~Mean while~

"My Bunny were are you?" Hawaii asked looking around the dark wood's. "Papa?" she asked looking around once again forgetting which way she came from. "Any one?" she asked as she sat down on a rock and sighed. "Mr. Bunny you got me lost." Hawaii was calm and waited were she was.

~Mean while~

England was walking though the dark wood's he could barely see due to the darkness. America was holding on to his arm with dear life.

"Dude this is were we find the body and Jason come out and kill's us!" America yelled and cover his head as he fell to the ground. England sighed and kept walking.

"I will kill you first for losing Hawaii in the first place." England said and America jumped to his feet as he ran to where England was.

"Wait don't kill me and don't leave me behind!" America called and England shock his head.

"America you are a scared cat." England said moving the flash light around. The light fell onto a dark shadow and England rose an eye brow. America looked to the shadow then went running back to the house leaving England alone in the wood's. England looked back and then back to the shadow.

"Hawaii?" England asked and the shadow moved. He stepped closer and the shadow turned around to show a man with a mask on holding a bloody hammer. England stepped back and watched as the man got to his feet and made his way over to England. England froze in fare as the masked man came closer to him. "America." he said calmly as the guy took a step and was now ten feet away from England.

"Hawaii!" a group of kid's called and England looked back to see the man fade away.

"Ghost?" England asked and he took off to where the kid's were yelling.

"England?" Tennessee asked and England looked to the boy.

"O Tennessee it's you America was with me then we saw a shadow and he ran off." England said and he looked around. The rest of the group he was with kept walking and England let Tennessee go with them as he walked alone. He noticed a small form sitting on a rock and smiled as he ran to it.

~Mean while~

"Hawaii!" England's voice filled the air and Hawaii jumped to her feet and tuned to see England with a smile. Hawaii ran to were England was and jumped into his arm's.

"O England you found me!" she called as tear's fell from her eye's.

"You did right Hawaii, staying in one place helped out a lot." England smiled and wiped Hawaii's tear's then turned to start walking back home.

They walked though the door and saw America in the corner with Alaska crying and Pennsylvania yelling at her father.

"Dad you should no better now what if England doesn't come home we will be looking for a body and Hawaii!" she yelled and Arizona was patting Alaska's head.

"I got scared!" America called from his nice corner and Pennsylvania sighed.

"Hawaii, England!" Alaska called though her tear's and every one looked over to the two.

"Well i found her." England said setting Hawaii down and watched as Alaska ran over to her.

"Hawaii you safe!" she called hugging her sister. Hawaii patted her back and Pennsylvania ran to her phone to call the other's back home.

Once every one was back safe and sound America got a talking to from England.

"First off when you lose a child call me right away! Second, if you don't notice you must be blind or don't care! Third, you need to be more responsible for your kid's. "Forth, When i go home to do work i don't ever want another call form one of the kid's crying about a missing sibling it has to be you on the phone. Fifth, Never send you're other kid's out into dark wood's they could have been lost or taken!" England rose his finger to America who looked bored. The kid's giggled as they saw their father was getting a good talking to. "Are you listing America!" England yelled and America cooked up.

"What?" he asked and England shock his head.

"I say you are the most unfit parent there is in the world do you know what could have happened to Hawaii!" England yelled and America frowned thinking about it.

"Yes." he said dropping his head.

"Then next time make sure there all there don't leave without knowing!" England yelled once again and America stopped moving and lowered his head as far as it could go.

"Yes." America said and he sounded as if England had just broke his heart.

"What?" England asked and America looked up just a little.

"Do you really think I'm an unfit parent?" America asked tear's coming to his eye's. England put his hand's on Americas' shoulder's and sighed looking him in the eye's.

"Now love I was just mad you lost Hawaii you just need to be a little bit more you no knowing." England gave a soft smile and America smiled a little.

"So you won't leave me for losing a kid?" America asked and England looked to him with a lost look.

"Were ever did you get that idea love?" England asked and America looked away.

"Well after most dad's lose one of the kid's the mother leave's taking all the kid's with her." America said.

"O no love what have you watched or read that would think one mistake would have me leave you!" England took America's chin to look him in the eye's.

"Well I didn't think." America said and England sighed.

"Love I would never leave you for being dumb but if you ever cheat on me that is a way different story." England smiled a little and America got the message.

"What would you do to me if I wore to cheat?" America asked and England looked to him. He walked over to the other chair and looked to America.

"I would have to tie you up and beat you down. Then hide you body in the wood's were no one would ever find it. You head would be sunk four thousand feet in the ocean some were. O and I would have to slowly cut out you're tong so you can't scream." England smirked at America who's jaw dropped. The kid's ran off by that point and hid away well the two were talking.

"Dude?" America asked and England looked to him.

"What?" England asked and America jumped up and took England's hand. "Were are we gong you twit!?" England yelled but asked at the same time.

"Really no need to ask!" England blushed as they made their way up the step's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well there is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Love the review's you guy's leave! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

England was sitting in the living room looking though the channel's well waiting for the rest of the people in the house to wake up. England saw that my big fat Gipsy wedding was on and he was watching as these girl's went all out on such nice wedding's.

"Mama what are you doing?" a voice pulled England out of his thought's and he looked to see none other than New Mexico standing there rubbing his eye's.

"Good morning New Mexico i was just watching these girl's get ready for their wedding." England looked back to the T.V. and New Mexico jumped up on the couch to watch the show with his mother.

"So mother why do guy's and girl's get marred on T.V. all the time but never guy's with other guy's like you and daddy?" New Mexico asked and England looked to him with shock.

"Well not every one like's what me and your father have." he said and New Mexico looked to him.

"Are they jealous you have fifty wonderful kid's and a happy life with a loving fiancé?" New Mexico asked and England looked to the floor.

"Yes they are they don't want thing's to be perfect in the world." New Mexico nodded and looked back to the T.V. England to looked back to see the girl try on such a nice dress.

"Mama would you wear a dress on you and papa's wedding day?" New Mexico asked and England smiled.

"Well i guess on day would be fine after all America would probably love it." England smiled picturing his wedding. The nice church with the white and ice blue them. He would walk down the aisle well America stud at the altar smiling to him in his white tux. The kid's would be smiling as England walk's down the blue rug to where America was. Yes every thing would be perfect.

"Mama?" asked a voice and England looked down to New Mexico.

"What?" he asked and New Mexico smiled.

"I can't wait for you and daddy's wedding." he smiled and jumped off the couch and walked out leaving a blushing Brit.

"Ha with America it will most likely a red, white, and blue wedding." England smiled as he put his head back. "Ya he would have are flag's at the table's as i walk down a red rug with red, white, and blue flower's. He might as well were a tux with the color's." England smiled and started to laugh. He didn't even notice a girl who was listing to what he was talking about.

"Good." she said softly running down the hall to where her sister's would be. England smiled and looked to the T.V. the girl's dress was nice fitting her form perfectly.

~Mean while~

"wait you mean we are planing England and father's wedding what are you talking about New York." Iowa was looking to her sister with disbelief.

"So a red, white, and blue wedding we can do that!" Nevada smiled and went to her closet full of fabric and sowing stuff. "I'll start on the dress! O and Maine can do the tux!" Nevada called and Maine smiled as she took out the same color's and went to work.

"I can make the flower's!" Minnesota said taking paper from the shelf and started folding origami.

"Good job guy's I'll get a band!" Pennsylvania smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"I'll bake the food!" Georgia smiled.

"O I"ll get the venue set up!" Maryland said picking up he phone and calling up some place.

"Good we need to have all third done by dad's birth day. How about July first!" Iowa called and the rest smiled. Wyoming helped with the flower's well the res helped with the tux and dress.

"Venue is set!" Maryland smiled.

"I could only get Nickelback is that good?" Pennsylvania asked.

"Yes there due!" Iowa smiled and looked to the work that was going on. "We have four day's people so let's work!" she called helping out with the flower's.

"Hey I got Mississippi to get David to set up the place with red white and blue I'll have him on the phone in a sec." Rhode Island said as she picked up her cell.

"I'll go out and get the animal's Ohio smiled as she skipped to her phone that was on the floor.

"Good job girl's!" New York smiled.

~Mean while~

England was laying on the couch half asleep when America came running in.

"dude you're alright I had a dream France was ya and this and that and are you sleeping?" America asked and England sat up.

"You git you keep me up all night and then you won't let me sleep god just leave me alone so i can get some rest." England laid back down America noticed he was a little pale and put his hand on England's forehand.

"Dude you burning up!" America yelled and England coved his ear's.

"Stop yelling." he said a light pink coming to his cheek's. America looked down at him and frowned. He kissed England on the head and stepped back taking a cover and covering him. England looked up to America with tired eye's and America gave a smile.

"It's alright I'll get you some medicine and water I'll be right back." America walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Soon America came back out with some stuff and helped England sit up to take the medicine.

"Thank you America." England said as he laid back down. America smiled and sat at England's feet. England fell fast asleep and America smiled as he got to see England's cute sleeping face.

"You're welcome Iggy what lover would I be if I didn't help you when you're sick like a dog." America smiled and looked to the T.V. "Hay a red, white, and blue wedding would be so cool I wonder what England would think?" America smiled at the thought of his flag flying behind him and England's flag as a train and hung on the wall's.

"America." England said moving so his face was up to the couch. America smiled and moved England so that his head was laying on his lap.

"there you go." America smiled and ran his finger's though England's hair. "You're be ok sweet heart." America said and England snuggled into him like he was the softest pillow on earth.

"You know I love it when you're cheesy." England said in his sleep. America smiled and kissed England's cheek.

"I'll be even more when you wake up. Alright my queen." America smiled and watched the T.V. England moved some but he didn't wake up at least tell dinner time.

"Huh America?" England asked sitting up America didn't leave England's side at all well he was sleeping. England smiled and America looked to him with a stupid grin.

"O good morning my queen would you like some food?" America said and England rose an eye brow.

"Um yes that sound's good?" England asked as he sat back and let America get up.

"Ah what about chicken soup my lover." America smirked and England nodded. America left the room and England fell back he was in such a nice time.

"God America." he sighed out putting his arm over his eye's.

"O by the way sweat heart you talk in your sleep. You're such a cute little angel." America said poking his head in the living room and then walked away. England felt his body heat up but it was also light as a father.

"Why does he have to have this effect on me." he said as a chill ran up his spine. "I have a filling their wont be sleep for both of us tonight." England smiled and ran his fingers' though his hair.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hope you like there will be two more chapter's due to me not being able to think of any thing else to write on to this story. Well Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

"3 day's left" New York said she had all the state's on her side the only two who didn't know was England and America. New York walked down the hall and looked to the clock by the time she got to her room she noticed that two day's from now England will be considered her mother. She smiled and fell asleep in her soft warm bed.

"2 day's" Delaware said to Illinois as he took a bite of his toast. Illinois nodded and sipped his orange juice. Alabama walked in and gave a smile.

"The girl's are done with every thing come take a look." Alabama said and the other's that were in the room walked to were the girl's had been planing and making every thing.

"wow!" Missouri said as he looked to the dress. It was a ball gown the bottom half had the England's flag well the top had white star's with a blue back round. It was staples and was very well made.

"Dude's look at this!" Vermont said as he pointed to the tux. It had the American flag as a jacket and the pant's were also the America flag the white shirt was under the jacket and the flower looked like England's flag.

"That is so cool!" New Hampshire said as he looked at the striped red, white, and blue flower's.

"Ya you should see the venue up in New York it look's wonderful!" Wyoming said covering her right cheek with her hand.

"I took pic's!" Utah said giving the boy's the picture's. The looked at the red carpet that went up to the altar the blue wall's with glow in the dark star's hanging every were. The table clot's were England's flag well the center piece was both England and America's flag.

"Wow." South Dakota said as he looked over the picture's. "Dad and mom will love it!' South Dakota smiled ear to ear as he looked over to his sister's.

"Thank you!" New York said and North Dakota came running in.

"Dad and England are coming!" he yelled every one picked every thing up and though them under bed's and in closet's.

"Hey kid's what have you been up to you've been quiet." America said and England nodded.

"Well because you haven't got much peace we thought you two could have quiet well we talk about are city's." Pennsylvania said and America looked to her shocked.

"Ya so get going you two sit out there and talk about love and romance and what ever else you two talk about." Delaware said as he pushed the two out and closing the door. England looked to America and America shrugged.

"Were find out soon what there hiding." America started to walk away and England followed him. They sat out in the living room thinking about what the kid's could be up to.

"What do you think there doing?" England asked and America smiled.

"Have no idea they do lot's of secret thing's were find out ether tomorrow or the day after." America laid his head back and looked to the ceiling.

"I hope so after all those kid's could do something really big and we would never know." England sat back and America slipped his arm right behind his head.

"There be fine they wont do something that there regret." America smiled and England looked to the floor.

'What are they planing?" he asked himself as he sighed and curled up to America.

~Mean While~

"That was close." Tennessee said putting his hand over his heart.

"Ya to close!" New York yelled as she sat down on her bed.

"But they didn't see any thing so that's an up side!" Pennsylvania said with a big smile on her face.

"Ya I guess you could say that." North Dakota said giving a smile to South Dakota who nodded.

"Hay but how do you know England will wear a dress?" Texas asked and Kentucky smiled at him.

"He is are mother so that mean's he has to." Vermont said as he got to his feet pulling Maine up with him.

"The ring's came out good so I'm happy about that." Mississippi said as she held out two ring's.

"Those look so cool!" Rhode Island said with a huge smile.

"Hay book-worm I guess you're not that bad." Washington said as he gave Rhode Island a small smile.

"Thank's." Rhode Island smiled and every one nodded.

"Well Delaware you're an awesome big brother!" Iowa smiled and Delaware jumped up.

"That's cause I'm that awesome!" Delaware called.

"Don't inflate his ego Iowa!" Florida said and Oregon nodded.

"Hey umm Minnesota where did you say the venue was at?" Louisiana asked and Minnesota turned to him.

"It's in New York it was easier to get a person to agree to the marriage there." Minnesota smiled and every one nodded.

"Well we better go to bed before they think were planing something." Illinois said opening the door. Every one nodded and they all went to their room's. America and England were shocked to find all the kid's sleeping by ten at night but that gave then time to them selves'. They were able to talk about thing's that they couldn't talk about with kid's running around.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**To the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter I hope you Enjoyed the story! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

The next morning came around and New York jumped up she got dressed and meet her sister's and brother's in the study.

"Ok so every one good with the plan?" New York asked and every one nodded.

"You sure it will work?" West Virginia asked and North Carolina smiled as he patted her back.

"Ya you know New York she wont let us down right PA!" Pennsylvania looked up to her brother and smiled.

"Yes one hundred percent trust her!" she said and every one chuckled or giggled. Ohio then went to put the plan into action.

"Mother! Father!" she called running down the hall. England though open the bed room door and looked down to Ohio.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Ohio pointed to the phone.

"Some guy name France called telling me that the meeting is in New York today!" she called and England's eye's went wide.

"America you lazy but get up the meeting was moved to New York today!" England smiled down to Ohio and closed the door.

"What!" America yelled there was a thump and Ohio held back a laugh as the two started bickering at each other.

"Get dressed you twit!" England yell and America opened the door.

"Ohio get every one dressed where be staying in New York's house for a couple day's." America smiled and pushed Ohio down the hall a little then ran into his room. Ohio smiled and walked to where he sibling's were at.

"Hey dad said get ready were going to New York!" Ohio said and the kid's chaired their plan worked.

Every one was sitting in America's privet plane waiting to land in New York. As it landed New York jumped over to America and England.

"Papa was at my house!" New York called and America smiled.

"Yes we are. It's been month's since we have been here." America smiled and New York ran out as soon as the door opened. She ran though the big garden and to her back door were she took the key of her bracelet and opened the door allowing her sibling's into the house.

"Washington's house is nice but New York's take's the cake." England said as he looked to the red roses. America smiled and patted his back.

"Dude you haven't seen Ohio's or Maryland's yet." America pulled England into a hug. England returned it and America smiled. England gave America a kiss before they walked into New York's house.

"So Ohio where is the meeting being held?" England asked and Ohio smiled at him.

"At this address." she gave England a price of paper and he nodded.

"At what time did he tell you?" Ohio nodded a thought for a second.

"O ya at nine." she smiled and England nodded. He didn't get to say thank you due to America taking his hand and yelling about lady liberty.

"Are they going?" Michigan said and Ohio nodded with a huge smile. Rhode Island came over and took the group to the venue to get phone call's out.

"Hey America where did the kid's go?" England asked looking around the empty house and America shrugged as he put on his tie.

"There probably outside playing hey where be late if we don't hurry." America took off for the door and England felt something was off.

"Wait the conferees wasn't tell next week and France never call's them it's always who ever there moving the meeting to so Germany should have called America." England stopped and looked to the time. "The address is also weard every time we go to New York it's in the un building not some church." England noted every thing and it all came to gather. "No way!" he yelled running out to the car were America was waiting for him.

"Took long enough." America said taking. England sat in silence piecing every thing together.

'the secret's, the date, the church, the mellow ness.' England looked to America. "Hey America have you ever thought of gritting married?" he asked and America looked to him for a second before looking to the road.

"Well duh why would I not." America said and England had a faint blush form on his cheek's.

"Well don't you think it's off the date the time even were the conference is being held. Not to mention were in New York we can be married here." England said and America made a sound that made England jump.

"Wait you don't think that's what they were up to do you?" America asked and England nodded.

"I think so love but I think were find out when we get there." England looked to the road and America nodded.

"Ya I guess." America's heart was beating so fast he thought he would die. The two pulled up to the church and got out of the car.

"Mother this way!" all the girl's took England and pushed and pulled him into a random room off the side. America watched and then he was pulled into a room on the other end of the building.

"This way Father!" the boy's called pushing America though a door and sitting him down.

England was pushed onto a very soft bed and he looked to the girl's who pulled out the wedding dress.

"Here put this on!" New York yelled tossing England the gown and he looked to it. The girl's were in pure white dresses with red and blue roses in their hair. England shrugged and started to undress to put on the white gown. Just as he got done with that the girl's pulled out the wedding dress and his heart skipped a beat at how wonderful it looked.

"Did you make this?" he asked putting on the puffy skirt's to make the bottom bell out. The girl's smiled and nodded. "Wow." they helped his slip on the dress and then went to fixing the hair. They combed it then put a tera on him with a white veil attached to it.

"I look like a bloody queen!" he yelled and the girl's giggled pulling him to his feet.

America was dressed in a tux that looked allot like his flag and he was kinda shocked at how only the kid's did all this without spending more than forty dollars'. He had walked into the hall way and looked down the red carpet to the altar. All the other Country's were there with smiling face's.

"Wait you guy's new!" America yelled and every one smiled.

"Ve~ We just found out last night but this morning we got call's saying to be here at this time." Italy smiled and Germany patted his head.

"I think it's good for you and England to finally tie the knot." Germany gave a smirk and America sighed as the boy's pulled him to the altar. The black and white tux's had red white and blue flowers on the right, right on their heart. They all took off telling every one to sit down.

"I can't do this!" England said as he sat on a chair right out in front of the door's where America was dragged into.

"Hey you can no one will judge after all it's us who put this all together for day and you." Pennsylvania smiled.

"Right but.." England didn't finish do to some boy's poping there head's out.

"you all good should Vermont start the song?"Colorado asked looking to England.

"Ya have him start and make every one stand mom's coming down to the altar even if we have to drag him!" Wyoming said fire in her eye's. The boy's nodded and Oklahoma walked out taking a pillow from Alaska and giving her and Hawaii a basket full of peddles'. The rest of the girl's and boy's walked in leaving Alaska, Hawaii, and Oklahoma alone with England.

"I'll be going first then you two go and England you go last." Oklahoma smiled and England nodded.

"Well this is a sight to see." England's eye's widened at the voice that cold voice he hated so much.

"Scotland?" England said looking back to his oldest brother who was smiling.

"Well brother I knew you were head over heal's for America but never thought you'd cross dress for the man." Scotland gave a smirk and England looked to the ground.

"I don't want you to ruin this Scotland so please just go away." England couldn't look his brother in the eye's and Scotland sighed.

"I know we haven't had that much good thing's happen to us but I want to be here on your wedding day and walk you down to that altar!" Scotland took his brother's arm and looked down to him. "I spent the whole day with out a beer so I could do this so take it." he said standing straight.

"Thank you Scotland." England blushed and looked to the ground.

"Over one hundred year's and finally we make up. Ya sorry for the rough childhood brother." England looked up to him. He hasn't seen that smile in so long it felt nice to see his brother was stall the same and not some crazed hater.

"Ya sorry." England smiled and the door's opened. Oklahoma started to walk and the girl's smiled taking the flower's out and throwing them. England looked up to his brother and Scotland gave him a smile. That smile made England feel safe like every thing that was happening was meant to happen. They started to walk and he couldn't look at all the shocked face's of the other's. They didn't mind him cross dressing but Scotland was there his older evil brother he hated so much.

"England." Scotland said low so no one could hear them.

"Ya?" England asked and Scotland gave him a smile.

"If that guy ever lay's a hand on you tell me cause he wont ever hit you again when I'm done with him." Scotland had a killer look in his eye's.

"It must have been week's since you had a beer." England said and Scotland gave him a smirk.

"Only about three week's." he said and England smiled.

"Good." they reach the altar and Scotland gave England to America. England stopped as he was about to take America's hand and gave his brother a hug which made every one gasp. "Thank you." he said and Scotland nodded before taking his seat. England looked to America and he smiled as big as he could.

"Well then shall we start?" the old guy asked and America nodded. "All right America do you take England to be your wife to care for and love tell death do you part?" The priest asked and America smiled.

"dude how could i even say no to this!" he said and England rolled his eye's. The priest gave a look to England.

"That would be a yes." he said and the priest smiled.

"Do you England take America to be you husband to care for and love tell death do you part?" England gave a smile.

"I do." he said and the man nodded.

"I now pronounce you..." the man stopped and looked to the note that he had in his hand. "The hero and the British dude?" he asked and the kid's started to giggle. England rolled his eye's but then America kissed him and he kissed America back. Then the next thing he knew America picked him up bride style and was laughing.

"You twit put me down now I can walk thank you very much!" the blush on England's face got a deep red and America laughed.

"Dude I'm the hero! I can do this if I want to!" he called before walking to the venue were every thing was set up for the after party. Every one was dancing and having a good time well England caught up with his brother. After every one left America smiled and took England to the hotel that the kid's picked out. Yes what a honey moon this will be with out wild kid's running around.

"O uncle Scotland!" the girl's called as the walked down the hall's holding rope and a sock. Scotland swallowed hard as he turned the corner. He need to stay and watch the kid's but that wont happen when they want to play 'lets-tie-up-uncle-and-make-him-suffer' Ireland smiled as he helped the kid's find Scotland. Whales was reading in the study with Rhode Island well they hired the yelling of help from the hall way.

The End~

* * *

**I hope you Enjoyed the story tell me what you think sorry for any mistake's!**


End file.
